Starfeild High
by Souja O
Summary: This is school. They just came for school. But they're going to get alot more than they expected. Second Saga: Potential Loves and Family Doves
1. Prologue 1

Prologue 1: The Awakened

_Disclaimer:__ Oky doky, let's get to it. I only own three people fully in this prologue and it's my OC Karen. __Orangecarrot __owns Olivia, __TailsnManic__ owns well, TailsnManic.__ Chaos-Bound-Jenna__ owns Jenna, __The Rose Sisters __owns Tammy, __darkness wasted__ owns Darkness (whom I will call Darky for a while). Sam, Jesse, Jessica and Chris are owned by me and orangecarrot. Shayden and Loni are owned by me._

_Let's see… what did I forget… _

_KAREN: Sega owns the original Sonic gang who won't be featured in this chapter._

**-MY ROOM-**

I jumped onto the chair and spun around. I typed in my username and password and logged into the chat room hosted on Clover Hue Elementry's website.

_Karen1011 logged in._

**CCCATTER **_(Chris the Cat)_**: **Hey K!

**SAMAN**_ (Sam the Fox)_**: **See! You now owe me 5 bucks!

**KAREN1011:** Why do I get the feeling you guys were talking about me?

_orangecarrot logged in._

_The Rose Sisters logged in._

_TailsnManic logged in._

_Chaos-Bound-Jenna logged in._

_JJewell logged in._

**CCCATTER:** Ah! So you have come to join us from the real world?

**orangecarrot:** sure… let's go w/ that.

**JJewell**_ (Jessica the Rabbit)_**: **I LOVE CHEESE!

**Chaos-Bound-Jenna:** *GASP* Chilly wouldn't like that!

**The Rose Sisters:** I can't believe this!

**TailsnManic:** That J's replacing Chilly?

**The Rose Sisters:** No…. Cheddar just got better than Mozzarella!

**KAREN1011:** And on a cheerful note. The weather was warm today.

**SAMAN: ** And even cheer fuller, wat skl r u gys going 2?

**TailsnManic:** Starfield high. Why'd you suddenly start talking in text?

**The Rose Sisters: ** SWEET! Me too!

**CCCATTER: **Ah… the cheese must be working in this.

**orangecarrot:** Why?

**CCCATTER:** because I'm going there!

**JJewell: **Me too!

**KAREN1011:** I guess we'll all be together. I'm going there too! And so's Olive!

**orangecarrot:** I was going to say that! But yes. I am attending there too.

**SAMAN: **I'm going to Clover Star.

**KAREN1011: **Woe is you.

**SAMAN: **wait, then I'm coming to SFH the next week!

**orangecarrot:** darnit!

**SAMAN: ** Oh, THAT'S nice Olive

**orangecarrot: **=P

**The Rose Sisters: **Hey! You guys heard from Jesse?

_Snow Wolfe logged in._

**TailsnManic:** Speak of the Wolf…

**Snow Wolfe: **What did I miss?

**SAMAN: **You're late, that's what.

**The Rose Sisters: **What high school are you going to?

**Snow Wolfe:** Clover Star for a week, Then Starfield.

**TailsnManic: **Sam, you won't be alone!

**Snow Wolfe: **What?

**KAREN1011:** GTG. Talk to you guys at in a week, or two for Sam and Jesse. Laters!

_Karen1011 signed out._

**-CHANGE OF LOCATION-**

I walked into the huge house; this is where we were going to stay for the next 6 years… then after that we'd go to college. The thought was stiffening, or at least to me.

I looked around at my friends who were staying with me; Olive, Jess, Loni, and Darky. We all had to come a week before school started. It was a necessity. Something about getting used to where you'd be staying, and who you'd have to stay with.

"Okay dearies. I'll come by a couple a times a week to check on ya', okay?" Miss Mills, our landlord, said "Ya'll get comfortable, all right? And stay out a trouble!" I grinned slightly; Miss M. had known us since 4th grade, mostly for getting into trouble.

"Don't worry…" Olivia began.

"Have we ever done anything wrong?" Jessica chimed.

"We'll be perfect little angels!" we chirped together, smiling as big as we possibly could.

Miss M. had a doubtful look on her face, "Remember, if you need anything-"

"WE _KNOW,_CALL YOU!" Miss M. nodded and went to her car. She waved as she drove away, looking back all the way to the gates (as if we'd do anything in five minutes, did she really have that little faith in us?).

After unpacking us all gathered outside, it was a cool day and everything looked beautiful with the sunlight hitting it at the perfect angle, "Sooo…" Thanks for ruining the moment, Olive.

"We have 2.1 acres to discover..."

"And you know what that means…"

"NOT IT!" all my friends headed off to the woods behind us, leaving me standing alone in a large, sandy cloud of dust.

I coughed, and tried to rub the sand out of my eyes, "NOT COOL!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, and then headed off into the forest to find. The whole point of the game was to not get caught, sort of like hide-n-seek except looking around.

A few minutes later I came to a small clearing with a clear, little river flowing through. "Guys, come see this!" I heard the beautiful tweeting of flickies, "Fine then, your loss!" I walked closer to the water, wishing for my grey Polaroid camera, "So peaceful… I love - OH SWEET FUDGE!"

Over by the riverbed there was something- or someone- in the water. "Dude, are you okay?" I ran over to the body quickly, hoping it wasn't already a corpse. "Hey guy, are you okay?" The person was unconscious. It seemed to be a raven colored hedgehog with silverish-white streaks on his quills. Loni would think he was cute if she'd seen him.

My stomach was turning as I stuttered for help, "G-g-guys I need your help!" there was no movement. "I mean it guys! There's someone here and he needs help, quick!" still no movement. I found myself _actually_ cussing silently under my breath, "Oh my- If you come out now I'll bake that special pastry!" Everyone came rushing out of the woods. Figures.

"Karen you'd better have a good excuse for- What happened?" asked Darky, trying not to sound as if I'd done something wrong. It calmed me down a little, knowing she didn't think it was my fault.

"I have no Idea! I was just walking around and then, well, you know."

"Y'know, he's kinda cute." of course that was Loni. She wasn't boy-crazy, but she did tend to classify things into groups. Handsome or pretty. Vintage or old. Cute or not cute.

"Well he's not gonna be when he's six feet under, is he?" Jess had an unfortunate mood problem; she often would get angry at the slightest things, which made her hard to relate to at times.

"Enough fighting!" yelled Olive, then she blushed slightly, probably to cover up her outburst," I mean, we need to get him some help."

I placed his head on my lap and checked for a pulse, "Come on guys! I-"the hedgehog moved slightly.

"Shh… I think he's waking up." Wow Jess! Thanks for pointing out the obvious. No - I shook my head- that was a mean thought.

The hedgehogs' eyes fluttered open. They were a vibrant orange with a tinge of red. It matched perfectly with his obsidian fur. He was like looking at a nice color palette, and I smiled.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked Olive in a motherly tone, who was trying to hide her oncoming blush… again.

"Yeah, I guess…" he muttered uncertainly. Actually, he sounded kind of kiddy-ish, like a kid who fell off a swing by accident or something of the like.

"What's your name?" she softly continued in her sometimes motherly voice - the tool.

"Shayden," he hesitated as though he was unsure, "I think…"

"You think. Meaning you're not sure?" it was times like this when I saw Darky so calm under pressure that I remembered why and how she kept us together; of course, normally we'd be laughing - this time she was serious.

"I guess…" getting along with a guy who isn't sure of anything would be a fun task… don't you think?

"Oh man. Listen, do you have any family nearby?" Jess was asking this; of course, she was always about the fam.

"I can't remember…"

And I couldn't remember why exactly I yelled out, "WELL AIN'T THAT JUST DANDY!"… Oh, I remember now, I had given up all hope for patience. Olive and Darky shot rebuking glances at me.

"Kari honestly," I frowned tightly at Darky's words, hating that she always had a point, "he just woke up. Chaos knows what could have happened to him!" and a good point at that.

"Fine." I pouted and Crumpet – my Angel Chaos- giggled, playing with my exposed lip skin.

"I think we should get him some help." Loni suggested, trying to stop us from 'fighting' ('confrontating' as she called it).

As we walked away, Shayden hobbling between us, I could have sworn I heard an _Oh no little girls. You're the ones in need of help…_from the bushes. But that was my imagination, I think.

**-END-**

_Okay guys. There is the prologue which was good, by my standards._

**karen1011 out.**


	2. Prologue 2

Prologue 2:

_Disclaimer:_

**ANNOYING NARRATOR VOICE THAT DOESN'T HELP WHEN NEEDED:** When we last left our friends they had just found a mysterious (and apparently dashing) male hedgehog.

**KAREN:** What's he doing here?

**ME:** I got lazy.

**ANVTDHWN:** Yes, And on to the disclaimer. karen1011 doesn't own a lot of the OC's & now on to the story.

**KAREN:** You forgot about the-

**ANV(blah, blah, blah):** Sega owns the Sonic crew.

**--- MY STORY----**

"HIGH SCHOOL?!!" they all gasped.

"Yeah, it's gonna be fun!" Tails reassured.

"Fine, but, HIGH SCHOOL?!"

"Well I don't care. It would be kinda fun." Knuckles said from a corner.

"Is this a prank? We're gettin' punk'd aren't we? Where's Kutcher?" Sonic searched around the room.

"_Oh (bleep) he's onto us!" said Dax from outside the manor._

"_Aw man, we need to get out a here!" commented Janet._

"What's wrong with a little school?" Cream asked.

"Poor little Cream. So unaware of the world beyond Dora the Explorer.." Rouge stated from the chair she was sitting on.

"I think you're all over reacting." Amy said from the kitchen.

"Thank you Amy!"

"It's way worse."

Tails smacked his palm on his face.

"…" Shadow sighed from the window sill.

"Oh, and you think it's much better do ya'? Well Mr. Smarty-pants, what do you want to do?"

" I think it would be a nice opportunity," Shadow said cooly.

"Yeah! Eggman won't always be around to beat up on, we need to be able to take care of ourselves & whoever we end up with." Knuckles piped in.

"And why do _you_ want to go to school?"

"Well… um…"

"Yeah Knuckie. Is there a _special _ reason?" Rouge asked batting her eyes

"Well… not in particular…" as if on cue Knuckles cell phone rang. Unfortunately it was next to Sonic.

"_Hello."_ the voice was female.

"Hello, and who's speaking?" Sonic turned on the speaker.

"_Um.. It's Olivia. Listen, I really need to talk to Knuckles."_

"Olivia…" Sonic repeated the name. Knuckles tried to jump for the cell. Sonic dodged, "And what do you do , Olivia?"

"_I'm a student at Starfield High School." _Sonic grinned maniacally. Everyone stared at Knuckles who was now turning a brighter red than he already.

"Sonic, Give me the phone." Sonic toyed with it for a second.

"Ok. He finally came into the room." Sonic said, handing Knuckles the phone.

"Hey Eidia. What's wrong?" Knuckles heard everyone swoon in the background.

"_Oh, nothing. Karen just wanted to check on you."_

Knuckles was slightly alarmed," Why, is something wrong?"

"_No, no. Nothing like that. It's just, I guess she wanted to see how you were doing."_

"Well, tell Chi-Chi I said hi."

"_Will do. Nice talkin' with ya'."_

"Yeah, you too." Knuckles turned off his phone and opened the door to the room he was in. All his friends came tumbling down.

"I don't even need to ask…"

"So THAT'S WHY!" Rouge exclaimed with shock.

"You little snitch! Why didn't you tell us?" Amy ranted.

"What are you talking about?" Knuckles asked innocently.

"Don't hide it! When were you gonna tell us about _Olivia_ & _Karen_?" Tails asked suggestively.

"No, they're just friends.." Knuckles protested.

"Sure… That's why you called her, what was it? _Eidia_!!" Sonic pointed out.

"Don't forget about _Chi-Chi_!"

"No. Let me explain…"

**---A FEW MINUITES LATER---**

"And that's why."

"So Karen is your cousin?"

"Yes."

"And Olivia is her friend?"

"Uh-huh."

"And the reason you wanted to go to high school was so that you could be with your cousin?"

"Yup."

"Then why didn't you say so?"

"Uh- What?"

"Knuckles, we would've come with you if you told us before."

"Really?"

"Sure! We wouldn't want you to go to school by yourself, would we?" Rouge said winking.

"Great!"

"So it's agreed, We're all going tomorrow!"

"I just noticed something."

"What's that, Sonic?"

"SFH is where Blaze & Silver are gonna be going!"

"Sweet!" Tails paused," but Cream & I can't come."

Sonic's jaw dropped, "And why not?"

"We're too young."

"That's not a problem!" Knuckles said with a smirk.

After a few minutes they came to a portal-looking machine. "Yep, this is it." Knuckles said putting his hands into his pockets.

"What is it?" Amy asked.

"Well, when we were younger, Karen and I used to play with this."

"So it's a toy?"

"No. Not exactly. It alternates the age of the cells in our bodies…"

"Causing us to either mature or become younger!" Tails finished, "Why didn't I think of that!"

Knuckles flipped some of the switches & turned a dial, "So, who's first?"

Cream stepped up ,"I will!"

"You sure?"

"Uh-huh! It's gonna be fun!" Cream hopped onto the platform in front. "Make me 13 Mr. Knuckles!"

Knuckles pulled down the lever. There was a bright light. When it died down, in the place of 7yr old Cream stood a 13yr old rabbit. Her fur was now a darker shade of orange. She had a tuff of hair growing where there used to be an orange mark. She was now as tall as Amy and her eyes were still as vibrant as they were before.

"You're next Tails."

Knuckles pulled the lever a second time. Again the light blazed, again it died down. In place of 9 yr old Tails stood a 14yr old Fox. His fur was now a brighter yellow. His head fur was now long, messy & went back in a sort of Manic way.

"Wow Tails! You look great!" Cream commented in her 13yr old voice.

"You look good too Cream!" Tails took a better look at Cream then blushed, "I think you guys should go shopping…" he said shyly.

"What do you-" Amy looked down at Cream & saw what Tails meant. The orange dress she had been wearing that was too long for her was now like a small T-shirt.

"C'mon Cream, you can use some of my clothes." Amy said leading Cream to her room.

"Guess we'll have to come too, huh?"

"You kinda need clothes for school Sonic."

Shadow & Sonic's eyes twitched, "Nooooooo!!!"

**----END----**

_I know what you're thinking. Sonic? Pants? Are you sane? And the answer to that is… I don't know._

_Anywhosin', I have at least one more chapter coming until I put the prologue aside & start with the real deal._

_Anyway. I would like to thank the following people for submitting reviews:_

theRASTAproject

Safarithecat613

The Rose Sisters

TailsnManic

Satashi Smith

_Now all I need (_remember, need not want_) are the following:_

_Lackeys_

_Teachers_

_&_

_A Principal/headmaster._

_Thankies! And a special Thankies to __judith9__ , __darkness wasted__,__ Satashi Smith__, __orangecarrot__, & everyone else who read my story!_

**karen1011 out. ******


	3. Prologue 3

Prologue3: Its Name is Mall.

_Disclaimer:__Sega basically owns all the Sonic crew. The author's own their respective OC's. I own some of the OC's too. Real characters may seem OOC._

**---STORY---**

Sonic squirmed and tried to get away, "No! I won't!" he turned around to look at the place of evil.

Shadow clomped Sonic's head. "Idiot, we're already in here." Sonic looked up at the evil settlement. It was brightly lit and filled with people. Its name was 'The Mall'.

"Aggh! The light! It burns!" Knuckles rolled his eyes.

"Quit overreacting."

"Ohh… you don't know what I know…" Sonic said insomaniacly, "Clothes make people do strange things…"

"Yeah, right. Do you really think that-" Shadow's eye's widened and twitched. Tails was running towards them, waving a pair of overalls.

"Aren't these cute!" He squealed, his voice high pitched.

Shadow turned to Sonic, "Skooch over." Sonic moved over, Shadow started running for the door but was tripped only inches away from the exit.

"No. So close…" he turned around to see a female ferret with green eyes, light brown fur & long head fur –wearing a plain white t-shirt with black pants-standing beside a female echidna who had brown fur, blue eyes, and black dreads who was wearing a blue top and black pants.

"And that, my dear friends, is how you stop a speeding hedgehog," the Echidna said to the group of people with her, "any questions?"

Shadow got up ,"I'm guessing you're Karen," he said dusting himself off, "Funny. You don't seem as 'amazing' as Knuckles described."

Karen put out her hand, "And you must be Shadow," she smirked, "Funny. You don't seem as 'smart' as Knuckie described." she finished, cocking her head.

Shadow was about to say something, _Think about it…_ a voice said in his head, except tit wasn't his own. He shook Karen's hand in mutual dislike.

"If you'll excuse me Knuckie, I have a fox to find… make that two foxes, one cat, one hedgehog, and a bag of hot cheetos."

Karen ran off in search of her cheetos, "Why?" Knuckles asked Olivia.

"WELL… to sum it up…" Olivia took a deep breath," Karen Jessica Darkness and I found male hedgehog when we came to or house he'd lost his memory so Karen called Spark and Chris to let him stay with them they said yes but he needed clothes so Chris Spark and TailsnManic are out getting him clothes the reason TailsnManic is there is so they stay sane," she breathed out then sucked in more air," When Chris and Spark came we got hungry and finished Karen's hot cheetos which she didn't like so we came to the mall to buy more hot cheetos and new outfits as well as to help you with your pants less friends," Olivia finished and took a few short breathes, "That about sums it up. Yep."

Knuckles just nodded.

**Over with Karen**

"Cheetos, cheetos…" Karen mumbled to herself, trying to remember where the store was, "Chee- Ah ha!" Karen ran into the store.

"Cheetos?" she said to the clerk. The clerk turned around to face Karen.

"Depends. What type?"

"Hot," Karen answered, "Very Hot."

The clerk brought out a red bag. "You my friend, have good taste in cheetos." The clerk was a male echidna with red fur and blue eyes. "What's your name?"

"Karen. Yours?"

"Yomo."

Karen was about to comment about his name sounding a bit funny but stopped herself because she had once met someone named Japelena Hotsauce.

"Well Yomo, nice meeting ya." Karen turned away and saw a bleach-blonde hedgehog come into the store. She nodded hello and walked off to find Spark and Chris before they drove TailsnManic insane.

**To TailsnManic**

"You guys are driving me insane!" she said exasperatedly to Chris the Cat, Spark the Fox & Shayden the Hedgehog.

"We're sorry," they answered childishly.

TailsnManic looked away but it was hard to resist them with icing all over their mouths and their eyes going into jumbo Chibi mode.

"Fine, but Karen won't like it when she see's what you did to her Twinkies." she mentally slapped herself for talking to them like a babysitter. _Karen, How long doth thou taketh to buy A PACK OF STINKIN' CHEETOS!_

"What's Karen going to do?" Shayden asked ignorantly, "It's not like she can make us regurgitate."

"Oh, she can," Chris protested, "and more."

"She can be evil at times…" Spark added, his voice trailing off. His eyes widened as though he was having a flashback. Let's watch:

**---00---**

Karen's head is supersized, she is wearing black and has a huge black whip, "Mush, mush! Mushrooms for all!"

"Mwahahaha! You will all eat broccoli!"

"Cookies are for those who matter! You eat beans!"

"Hahahahaha! I shall rule the cookies!"

"Stop! The cookies are for everyone!"

"No! They are mine!"

"I will defeat you!" They both pulled out light sabers and began dueling.

"I am your father!"

"No, you are not, because you are a girl!" the masked Spark pulled out a bag of cheetos and tossed them to her.

"No! You have found my weakness!" she melts away.

"My hero!" said a green vixen giving him a hug.

"Cookies will forever be safe while I'm around."

**000—000**

"Hello Twinkies!" Karen piped, "I gots the Cheetos!" she grinned cheerfully.

"Hiya Karen!"

"Where my Twinkies?" she asked innocently.

"Spark, Chris and Shayden ate them."

"Well," Karen answered casually, "that sucks."

Shayden had a triumphant smirk on his face.

"So what'd you guys get?" Shayden showed her all the outfits.

"Nice, nice," Karen remarked, "We'd better-!" she accidently bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry !" Karen apologized.

"No Problem," in front of her was a brown cat with blue eyes and hair up to her waist, "Hi! I'm Safari," she said politely.

"I'm Karen. I don't think I've seen you around here."

"Yeah, I just moved into town."

"Well," Karen said cheerfully, "See you 'round, have to go find my cousin."

"Yeah, see ya." Karen looked at Safari for a bit, she seemed like something was bugging her.

"Hey!" she called before she left, "Wanna hang out for a bit?"

"Oh, sure!"

After a few minutes of walking everyone sat down. "I feel so tired that I could fall asleep right now," Karen breathed out heavily. She felt a hand patting her head. There were only two people who would do that, and the other one was a big purple dinosaur in England.

"Oh, no," she sighed again, "please say it isn't…"

"Hi!" piped Sam the Fox, behind him was Jesse the Wolf and Caleb the Bee._ Why couldn't it have been Barney?_

"Save me now," Karen murmured under her breath.

"Hey, who's your friend?"

"This is Safari," Karen answered, "And is there a reason you have come to ruin the last few **peaceful** days I have?"

"Come on! Can't friends hang out." the blank look on Karen's face didn't change.

"Fine, be that way."

"Ok. Gotta go find Knux!"

Safari picked up a newspaper, "Hey, look at this."

Karen looked at the headline. It said that Clover Star High School had just been burnt up, snowed frozen, then energy- blasted to Mars. Karen looked at her guy friends who were snickering as they walked.

**000—000**

Shadow frowned as he was dragged into a clothes shop. Sonic on the other hand was gripping onto a pole screaming, "I have rights! I have freedom! I have freedom of rights!"

_You want to let go,_ a voice coaxed him, _you want to fall asleep and let go…_

Sonic let go of the pole, he was then surrounded by an invisible force field in order to make sure he didn't fall and hurt himself.

_Now you want to wake up, You want to wake up and pick clothes…_

"I feel like picking clothes," Sonic said, seemingly perked. He then ran into the shop.

_Now you want to go pick clothes too Shadow…_

Shadow's eyes widened, "No I don't."

_Yes you do…_

"No I don't."

Shadow saw Karen's rabbit friend pouting.

_Yes. You. Do…_ the voice seemed irritated.

"No. I. Don't."

_Wow you're stubborn…_

"And you're weird."

_Really, how so?_

"Um, right now…"

_Yeah…_

"You're talking to me through my thoughts. That's weird. And stalker-ish."

_Danggit! You're right!_

"Aren't I always?"

_Well, you're weird too…_

"How may I ask?"

_You're answering me, while I'm talking to you, in your head, out loud!_

"Well, if I didn't I'd be rude, wouldn't I?"

_Fine. I give._

Karen's rabbit friend walked over to Shadow. "Hi! I'm Jessica."

Shadow smirked, "I'm Shadow."

After a few minutes, Olivia came back with Darkness, Tails, Knuckles and approximately 20 bags.

"You guys bought a lot," Loni commented.

"Believe me," Darkness replied with a sigh, "most of these aren't Olive's or mine."

After them came TailsnManic, Spark, Shayden and Chris. They had (drum roll) 19 bags.

"I am NEVER going shopping with these guys," she looked at them, "or anytime soon. Maybe when I turn 50."

Not long after came Jesse, Caleb and Sam. They had 5 bags.

"Hey guys!" Caleb greeted, trying to sound mini gangsta.

"No!!! He can't be back!!" Olivia said with mock- grief.

"Ha, ha. That's such a Karen moment." Sam said, not sounding amused.

And speaking of Karen; Karen, Safari, Carey, Cori and Yomo walked to the group with a total of 30 bags (yes we have a winner!).

"Okay. We have made it," Karen rubbed her arms, "and in one piece!"

"Yomo?"

"Knuckles?"

"Cori?"

"Darkness?"

"Sam?"

"Chris?"

"Caleb?"

"Loni?"

"*E.t.c*?"

"So now that we're all acquainted… what should we do?"

"How 'bout we watch a movie?"

"Sure!"

They all went to the movie theaters and watched a happy show called 'Death by Pine'. Isn't that wonderful?

**------- END ------**

Okay guys. Not very valentine-ish but there it is. My real Valentines thing is coming later. B3

**Karen: **That's a total of (drum roll) 20 people! Minus teachers and people that I haven't used.

**Me: ***cough, cough* me.

**Karen:** And now for the thanks!

Safarithecat613

darkness wasted

TailsnManic

XxSweet-Heartless-Melody-xX

Eunacis

The Rose Sisters

**Karen:** And I didn't go into detail with Carey and Cori… or Yomo. Shame on me.

**Me: **Yes, shame on you.

**Karen:** Also wandering for the actual thing what pairings do you want?

**Me: **Thankies!!!

**Shayden:** R&R!

**Me: **Good boy (tosses cookie)

B3.

**Everyone: **To all you guys who read this (Tosses pizza and cotton candy) THANKS!!


	4. Prologue 4

Chapter 4: Visiting the School

_Disclaimer__: I don't own everything Okay? So now you can't sue me. :-3 _

**--- Starfield High ---**

Students flooded into Starfield High. Students, both new and old, busily catching up and getting acquainted. Most people had decided to come with their dorm mates; this usually consisted of 4 to 5 students in the same grade and one in an older grade.

Mr. Garret, the schools science teacher, finally got away from the other teachers and began sifting through the crowd. He was a dark brown hedgehog and was searching for his students.

He looked at a dark purple penguin wearing a short sleeved shirt, sky blue skirt and beach sandals. Her green eyes looked big because of her glasses. She also had a purple diamond studded helmet. She was reading a massive steel bound dictionary. She was new to the school and was probably really shy. Her name was Pearly Chatters. She would be in Mr. Croc's class. (Y'know what? He needs a last name.)

"Yo Mr. G!" green alligator called to him.

"Hello Vector," he said quietly.

"So, You seen the newbs yet?"

He thought for a second, other than Pearly, he'd seen a few of the new kids in other grades.

There was a white hedgehog with red eyes and a scar on her left eye. She had been wearing NIKE trainers, a red skirt, a purple belt with a black jewel on it and a blue top that didn't cover her stomach. Her name was Scarlet.

He'd also seen a green vixen with three green hairs and a white muzzle. She was wearing a black strapless dress with a thin white outline. He was pretty sure her name Ookami, which meant wolf. But she had been registered under Kitsune. Maybe it was her middle name? Some of the kids did that.

Then there was the green cat with orange eyes. She had been wearing something red and black. She had been walking with a raccoon that was pink everywhere except for her purple eye shadow. She was wearing something pink. Their names were Nature Prower and Valentine Love.

As well there was a blue bee with messy blonde hair and hangover blue eyes. He had been walking with an orangey-green fox that had blue-green eyes and blonde hair done up in a cowlick, there was also a white wolf with medium length black hair and (wouldn't y' guess it?) blue eyes. Their names were Caleb, Jesse, and Sam.

There were more but he was interrupted, "How do you know their names?" Vector asked.

"When they registered, their parents sent us info about them, remember?"

He did remember , "Yeah, yeah. Have you seen any of my students, other than Pearly?"

"Shouldn't you know that?"

Vector shrugged, "According to Zero, I'm supposed to have a flood of newbie's. Apparently his cousin and his friends are coming."

"I pity those who get Theford," Mr. Garret joked.

"Yeah," Vector chuckled, "they're gonna have it tough."

"That's what I intend boys," they both turned around slowly.

"Well, you see…," Vector began, but saw no-one.

"Sure. Now gimme 20," Vector started running towards the gym. Mr. Garret watched him go and heard snickering.

"Okay Eunacis, come on out," a dark brown hedgehog wearing a graphic t-shirt that said 'Sorry Princess', jeans, athletic shoes and a leather jacket, stepped forward. "You really had us going," he said ruffling his messy hair, "When'd you get so good at that?"

Eunacis smirked, light brown bangs falling in his face, "A true prankster never tells. Later Mr. G."

Mr. Garret looked at him as he walked away, it was strange that he had Asperger's syndrome.

He went off in search of his other ninth grade students.

**---ELSE WHERE---**

"We're gonna be late!" Someone exclaimed, everyone was getting things messed up trying to get ready. Karen -who had just woken up- walked by, stopped in front of them, and yawned. A few minutes later she came back wearing white flats, a white and black striped shirt, gold earrings, black pants, bracelets and her favorite black beret.

Fully clad they started rushing out the door. Olivia was wearing a white & blue striped shirt with black pants and grey scarf and white air shoes. Jessica was wearing a brown jacket and a white top with a picture of two bunnies on it and denim khakis. Loni was wearing a peach shirt-dress & black pants. Darkness was wearing red fingerless gloves, red pants and fire red tee.

Karen on the other hand was dragging behind them.

"We are going to be late," Olivia said exasperatedly.

Karen didn't look bothered, "And?"

"You can be late any other day Kar!"

"Fine." They started running in a group.

**---Another Elsewhere-----**

Jenna walked around the school, smiling at some kids that she knew.

"Um, s'cuse me." a little voice said.

Jenna looked down to see a brown echidna with blue dreads that had three hairs in front. He had big blue eyes and was wearing a camo jacket, a white t-shirt and black pants (everyone seems to like the black pants eh?). "Yes," she answered. He was with another echidna, this one bigger and with white dreads.

"Do you know where Karen is?" he asked.

"How do you guys know her?"

"We have out ways…" they answered.

Jenna smiled and helped him go to where Karen was sitting under a tree.

"REN!" called the white 'locked echidna, named Ozan Light. Karen's eyes that were usually slits so they couldn't tell if she was fully awake or dosing off snapped open.

Karen mouth twisted into a smirk, "I need to get a 'this is calm, stay away' sign," she said jokingly.

The smaller echidna, who's name was Onicle (or Onic), ruffled up her 'locks "You forgot the hairpiece!" Karen gave them a hug and smiled.

Sam, Jesse, Chris, Caleb and everyone else came around the tree. "Hey Onic, Hey Light," Caleb said to the two echidnas. They gave high-fives to everyone except Sam… who they punched.

Onic walked around, "So is there anyone want to race?" Karen rolled her eyes. Onic was one of the few echidnas with super speed. This resulted in him always wanting to race. This was good because the school was going to have a race to begin with.

Sonic -who was conveniently walking by- grinned , "I'll take ya on." Shadow smirked and agreed to join. Same with Jenna, Darkness, Zero and some other people who joined for the fun of it.

"Shayden you coming?" Spark said smiling. Shayden grinned.

"Sure."

TailsnManic walked up to Kitsune, "You coming?" she asked her.

"'Kay Mo-,"Kitsune stopped herself, "Manic ," she finished, stopping herself from revealing her identity.

"Um, okay," they both sauntered to where the race was going to start.

Sight Andres, the schools philosophy teacher, smirked in the background and watched the kids get ready to race.

Therford, the schools gym teacher, stated the rules, "You will run, or walk, from here to the Mall. There will be pushing, there will be shoving. But absolutely NO using powers. Unless of course your power is super speed. We will be monitoring the race from our sources."

Some of the kids started falling asleep, "AND IF YOU DON'T COME BACK IN THE NEXT 4 HOURS ITS DETENTION FOR A MONTH." she ended, using her Sonic boom voice for emphasis.

Everyone stood at attention. She smirked (seems everyone's smirkin' eh?), "And here are one of our tenth grade volunteers to tell you the schedule for the day." A female hedgehog named Miranda walked up to the mic.

"Hiya everyone!" she said in a preppy voice, "As you know, we will be having a race. Yay!" a female fox in ,named Shadira, the front rolled her eyes; earning a glare from both Therford and Miranda, "well, after that could you make your way to your homeroom classes so you can get acquainted with your teachers and classmates, 'Kay?"

Part of the crowd seemed like it wanted to rip off and begin the race, "Now have fun!"

**-----TO BE CONTINUED-----**

_I don't have a lot to say so I'll just say my thanks._

Ookami, Spark, TailsnManic, Nature Prower, Valentine Love: **TailsnManic**

Eunacis, Mr. Garret: **Eunacis**

Pearly Chatters: **iGeek**

Zero the Hedgehog: **zerothehedgehog**

Sight Andres: **EmpireofShadow **

Shadira, Miranda: **Satashi Smith**

Therford: **SonicChick**

_Those are just a few, So thanks!_

_Onic and Light belong to my younger brothers (Yes, they are cute. That's why they're mine ____)_

_Yla'l are sleoriusy spuproivte so tanhk-you. Bsles You.(Yaeh its seplt wnrog, can you tlel waht it syas?)_

_-Souja Out! ___


	5. Prologue 5

Chapter 5: Meeting the Ninth Graders.

_Disclaimer__: Sega owns people, Authors own people. We All own people! _

---

Tammy was walking with Scarlet to room number 34. A.k.a a ninth grade homeroom. The room was decorated with posters and a fish like thing that looked like a piñata in the front.

There was a list of the students on the front board. Surprisingly there was no seating plan. The list read as follows:

_Spark Hinote_

_Kitsune O. Hinote_

_Scarlet Dark_

_Nature Prower_

_Valentine Love_

_Jazmin Kin_

_Vix Glenn_

_Luce Wolf_

_Alexia Lupine_

_Tammy Rose_

_Natalia Nekogami_

_Katrina Luna_

_Alexander Sol_

_Grey Bat_

_Kazilk Hedgehog_

_Charmy Bee_

"That's a ton of kids…" Scarlet said in awe.

"Actually only fifteen. Sixteen counting me," Kitsune said from behind them.

"You must be Kitsune," Tammy exclaimed warmly, "Just for curiosity sake, what's the _O _stand for?"

"It stands for-," Spark came in with Charmy.

"Spark look! There's another Hinote!"

"Well I guess it's more common than I thought," he said, turning to face Kitsune, "Do I know you?" he asked, putting on a brazen grin. Ookami backed up slightly.

"I don't think so…," she said with an anime sweat drop, _or at least you shouldn't yet_.

"You sure? Cause I really feel like I know you…," he said, cocking an eyebrow and taking a closer look at her.

"Um sure, maybe in another verse?" _Or in the future_. There was a loud ring, "Oh, I think that's my uh… mom," she said, running out of the class to take the call.

Spark shrugged nonchalantly, "Hey Tammy. Who's your friend?"

"Hello Sparkplug, this is Scarlet Dark and where is TailsnManic?"

"I think she's in class A," Charmy said plainly. Just then a dark brown hedgehog came in. He wrote the words _Mr. Garret_ on the board before proceeding to lay a line of buttons on a table in the front.

"Hello there students. I am your teacher," he finished the last bit with a Darth Vader like accent, "You may call me Mr. G or Darth Garret," the class room enveloped with laughter, "I will skill you in the arts of science, fencing and," he posed as a ninja would, "origami," he finished with a Japanese accent.

-----

In the other room TailsnManic was looking at the list of students for room 23.

_TailsnManic T. Fox_

_Cream Rubbia_

_Safari Cat_

_Chris Cater_

_Loni C. Cat_

_Karen C. Takugami_

_Olivia E. Feret_

_Jessica J. Jewel_

_Sam P. Fox_

_Jesse S. Wolfe_

_Caleb Bee_

_Shayden E. Dark_

_Amy E. Rose_

_Nightshade Hedgebat_

_Ronic Speed_

_Inkflame Hedgehog_

There were sixteen people in her class counting herself. Charmy, Tammy and Spark must have been put in a different class. "Hey Saf," she greeted, taking a seat next to Safari, "How are you?"

"Good. You?"

"Okay ish. Jen says we're gonna wear nullification bracelets," TnM announced sadly.

"I thought they banned those ages ago?"

"Yup. But apparently they teach discipline."

"And this matters why?" Karen asked from a nearby table.

"Apparently they like discipline or something or another."

"Well, that's unfortunate," suddenly there was a loud thump outside.

"O.M!" Amy screamed from the window, "I think he's dead!" The window crowded (or at least as crowded as a class of 16 can get) with the students. Sprawled motionless on the ground was a black hedgehog with green streaks. A few of the kids jumped out and began to prod the body with various items. A nearby purple hedgehog began walking up to the other.

"Okay Ink, I give you a six for he fall, seven for the landing," he circled around him, "and a nine point five for the acting."

"What do you mean 'acting'?" Amy asked concernedly, "He could be seriously hurt! Or dead!" Ronic chuckled slightly, "What's so funny?"

"Amy, don't you remember Ink's powers?" Amy nodded, "and by the way Ink. A fly just went into your ear," Ronic finished, kicking sand onto the supposedly 'dead' hedgehog.

"*gag, gag* that's not cool Ronic," he wiped dirt off from himself before proceeding to jump back through the window.

The teacher walked in a few minutes after they recollected in the classroom. TailsnManic walked around, talking with Safari and Karen. She turned to see who had come in; it was a black single tailed fox that looked only a little bit older than twenty-four.

"No… It can't be…," TailsnManic's eye twitched, "NOOOO!"

**---END---**

_Thanks for the OC's! Next chapter… Tenth Grade!_


	6. Prologue 6

Chapter 6: Towards the Tenth Grade!

_Disclaimer__: Let it be known that Cheese is not a substance, but a food._

**-**-**-**

_Corina Luz_

_Axle Hedgehog_

_Maxwell Hedgehog_

_Gin Hakki_

_Pearly Chatters_

_Bianca Mint_

_Carey Hedgehog_

_Shadira Fox_

_Miranda Hedgehog_

_Jenna Chameleon_

_Eunacis Hedgehog_

_Adriana Dark Vixen_

_Abbie F. Gail_

_Miles T. Prower_

_Maurice S. Hedgehog_

_Blaze Cat_

_Silver Hedgehog_

_Darkness Hedgehog_

_Sonic Speed_

Shadira looked on at the list of students to be in the same class as her, schedule in hand she walked around, accidently bumping into someone. "Watch it," the figure barked. It was a female fox with black fur, red-ish highlights somewhere and dark ruby eyes.

"Uh," Shadira scoffed looking down at her seating plan sheet that she'd gotten as she walked in. Out of sheer boredom and the fact that if she didn't sit down soon hear head would pop from the noise, she walked over to her seat that was located near a window with _white_ flowers. She took the seat furthest from them. She was supposed to be sitting next to someone called Adriana Dark Vixen. _I hope she's not preppy_, she thought as she covered her ears to block out the noise that was Miranda talking to Bianca Mint.

"Hello!" said a too preppy for his own good voice. It was a blue Husky with orange eyes and a pretty boy face. He was wearing a bright purple and black Chinese long sleeved shirt with black cargo pants with Chinese purple slippers, fingerless black gloves with a black head band. He looked about six feet tall. "My name's Gin Hakki," he flashed a friendly smile, "What's yours?"

She didn't want to talk so she popped in headphones to her neon green iPod shuffle and began listening, until it came to _The Song of the Flutists_. Wondering how she had gotten that on, she took out her headphones and looked to see who was around her. It was the Black fox from before. She was drawing on a sprawled out piece of paper.

Miranda stalked over to them. "Hey Shadi! How are you?" she asked with phony sweetness. "And you must be Adriana! So how's kingdom life?" Adriana scowled at her.

"Why don't you go stick your head back into your case Barbie?" she said coldly, her hands not moving from their current task, "And while you're at it, do something about that plastic on your face." Miranda, furious that she'd dare oppose her, stormed off and was unsuspectingly flicked in the head by an oncoming brigade of pencils and pens. The attackers being Eunacis Hedgehog and Gin.

Miranda turned around huffed and walked out; there was a split second before there were footsteps leading out and down the hallway. A few minutes later, one of the ninth graders, a fox, came walking by. "Your teacher's coming," she whispered before making her merry way down.

The classroom, which was a mess, was full of students scrambling to get it clean. Since there was no way that they could finish before the teacher some of the students jumped outside the wide-arced windows. Outside there was a green Crocodile wearing a white shirt and black pants. He was hunched over and had his back turned to them, unaware of their presence.

While some of the students began hurrying back into the class, Eunacis felt a tap on his shoulder he turned around to see a green and black lemur wearing black pants, a blue shirt and black and red striped arm stockings that was purple at the tips where her fingers were. Her tail was a floating golden ring with a red jewel in it. She also had a scar on her right eyelid that went all the way down her cheek. She whispered something to him briskly in a hushed tone. Those who had exited through the window (most of the class [goody two-shoes included]) hid behind various objects. "!" the crocodile in the front abruptly stopped-

**--- END---**

_Muahaha! Once again… I have updated! _

_This was fun to write. I think this is the shortest chappie yet. Snaps for me! Jk. _

_Anyways, My Latest Thanks go out to…_

theRASTAproject, TailsnManic,TheRoseSisters, Eunacis, Hedgehog B. Rebecca , UniqueMelody, White Keyblade Oathkeeper, zero the hedgehog, TailslovesCosmo, CrunchieCat and finally Adriana the Dark Vixen.

And thanks to everyone for reading!

_Next Chapter= __A Class Worth Joining__ or __Elevelfth Grade!_

-Souja out!


	7. Prologue 7

Chapter 7: Elevelfth Grade!

_Disclaimer__: I owe nothing for I own nothing. ____ And that which I owe has been paid._

**---**

_Yomo Echidna_

_Alyssa Yagami_

_Emerald Forest_

_Victor Varsees_

_Zero Hedgehog_

_Pascal J. Bembridge _

_Knuckles Echidna_

_Craig P. Kregent_

_---_

_Tera Tronto_

_Seth Lenardo_

_Rebecca B. Hedgehog_

_Ebony Y. May_

_Pierre Nutter_

_Keith B. Bat_

_Rouge Bat_

_Shadow Dark_

_Manic Speed_

_Sonia Speed_

_Big Cat_

**---**

Upon entering the room, it was noted that it smelled of fresh chili soup. It wafted around and into the nostrils of Tera Tronto, _Sight_, she said to no-one in particular. Behind her was a black cat wearing a grey tank top, black pants gloves and shoes. On her face was a scowl. She had obviously just come back from a 'job'.

"Hello Alyssa," Tera greeted, trying to start conversation. She had come early and was now regretting it. Alyssa Yagami kept walking and took a seat in the far back.

Reluctant to continue that effort, she turned and walked to the full view mirror near the rear of the room. She was wearing her usual lime green t-shirt, with a jade bead necklace and black sweat pants. She straightened out her necklace and smoothed her frills down to perfect their Cleopatra style.

The classroom was brightly lit and not even the lightest dark could be detected. She sauntered to her desk and found a card that was various shades of green. It had a sea green base and a jade bow with a green flower tucked safely on it; inside- in glittered letters- were the words _WELCOME TERA! _And a small note to her. There was a card on everyone's desk, the one beside her was a mix of jade and ember with a criss-crossed bow and a rhinestone border.

She smiled and continued to walk around.

Elsewhere, a white hedgehog dressed completely in white was walking with a red echidna with blue eyes wearing his normal clothing, a black shirt saying 'only god can judge me', baggy jeans, a baseball cap turned sideways ,shades and a pair of black air Jordan shoes.

"We're lost," the white one said to his companion.

"No, we're locationally uncertain," replied the echidna in a calm voice.

"Other wise known as… LOST."

"Zero my friend," the echidna said patting him on the back, "We must take time to enjoy life-"

"Enlighten me Yomo; what does life have to do with being lost?"

Yomo grinned, "When life gives you turns, you must get lost."

"Or have a GPS handy," Zero murmured under his breath.

Ignoring the comment he continued his speech, "And you must have a bright outlook. See, there's Blaze. That means that we're near the 10th grade room. Now we can ask for directions." At the moment when he said that, the Earth started shaking and the clouds gathered and darkened. A large wormhole formed in the sky.

"Or maybe, we just go down the hall to the room that says 'Elevelfth Grade'," Zero suggested. As soon as he did the wormhole vanished, the clouds were replaced by a happy sunshine and the shaking ceased.

"Fine," Yomo sighed, exasperated, "Do it the hard way!"

Blaze looked at the two upper classmen and shook her head in wonder of what they were doing. Silver strolled by soon after they had left. "What was that about?"

Blaze sighed and turned to face her friend, "I don't know… I just don't know…"

In the room 112 (or Elevelfth grade room) the students had crowded in. Victor Varsees was busy constructing some machine of sorts, he soon got bored and turned his attention to something else. A brown female hedgehog with a forelock over her left eye and a black streak going over the forelock to her middle head quill. She had wavy quills that went to her shoulders. Her eyes were amber and cat-like. She had some black streaks on her arms and legs (they went in directions but he isn't going to take note of that). She was wearing a light green knee-high dress that zips up in the front with green sandals.

"Hey Rebecca," he greeted, looking up from his perch. The hedgehog looked at him for a second.

"Varsees," she said simply.

"Nice to see you too. By the way, have you seen Mr. Anders?" Rebecca crossed her arms.

"No, I have not," the door creaked open and in stepped a completely white hedgehog life form his white shirt was slightly bumpy at his chest. He had a pale tan muzzle, his eyes were blue the first time Victor looked at them but when he looked at them again, they were a light green. He also had three sharply curved quills- two pointing up and one down- and a quartz like crystal on forehead, it shined off as the light hit him.

Without a word he wrote his name on the board in teacher writing. _Mister Anders_. He then turned around to face his class, only to hear the following message:

_WOULD MISTER ANDERS PLEASE REPORT TO THE MAIN OFFICE REGARDING THE GEM PEIRCING IN HIS HEAD. THANK YOU!_

Mr. Anders trudged out the door, leaving his class unguarded to do what they please...

And apparently, that was eat the chili soup.

**---End---**

_And there's this grade. ____ So here you are for now. I'm looking at finishing in a few more chappies so yeah. Gonna be done by the end of summer at latest, two weeks earliest._

_Also, for those who submitted OC's I need to ask what kind of formal wear they wear (dresses, skirts, dress pants…e.t.c.) not overly formal, just like a night out or something, Thanks! (Beware that if you don't, I will be forced to think of something by myself and they may just end up wearing a chicken suit from the drama club ^.^)_

_Thanks for reading! And we have some new additions to the tenth grade class:_

_Cindii Devise _

_Bindii Devise_

_And they both belong to __Crunchiecat___

---

And thanks to: Adriana the Dark Vixen, Crunchiecat, The Rose Sisters, Spark the Shadow Tiger, Hedgehog B. Rebecca, Satashi Smith, and Eunacis.

_**Next Chapter**__**: **__Interactions with the Classmen._

-Souja Out!


	8. Prologue 8

Chapter 8: Final Beginnings!

_Disclaimer__: I've been doing this story since January, I'm pretty sure you know what I do and don't own. If not then…, I don't own sonic or most of the OC's. You have been educated._

---

The bell rung melodically; it sounded like a baby's laughter actually. (If that baby was sitting down watching a choice program with it's daddy then it's mom came in and said some choice phrases and made a funny face you'd get it bang on.)

In the office there were seven Mobians sitting on the chairs. Two bats, one fox, one echidna and three hedgehogs. "Okay dearies," an older looking crocodile said in a cheery voice, "These are your schedules." She turned to look at Bijou (the echidna) "Those are very nice earrings," she complimented sweetly.

"Thank- you," she answered. Her hand moved one of her dreads out of the front of her face and she smiled.

"Fira," she turned to the only girl hedgehog in the room, her quills looked so much like fire it was uncanny, "Bijou," she turned her attention to the echidna with the nice earrings and noticed that she had a yellow spade shape on her neck, "You two are both in the ninth grade. Do you want me to call someone to guide you guys or are you good by yourselves?"

Fira looked at Bijou then turned back to the crocodile, "I think we'll be fine by ourselves," on that note they exited the room.

"And the rest of you are in the tenth grade. What do you think? Should I call or are ya 'll good?"

"We are," said one of two grey bats with supermodel like features.

"Fine thanks," the other ended and they walked out.

"Faye," the crocodile said to the petite blue fox who was nervously twisting her tail, "You're in the extension program. Should I call someone?" the fox shook her head quickly and walked out.

The other two hedgehogs didn't even bother being asked. They just shook their heads and walked out, leaving the poor old croc by herself.

When outside they saw a female fox walking by and a male thing that looked like a hedgehog mumbling 'It's not a Piercing!' under his breath. They also saw another crocodile, this one male, looking terrified and screaming 'How does she know where I am?!' over and over again.

One of the two hedgehogs looked at the hedgehog with him, "My Name is Karda. What is yours?" he said quickly.

"HI!" he exclaimed cheerily, "My name is- Oh! A nickel!" The hedgehog ran after the nickel (which BTW, was a super-sonic nickel from the chem. Class) and stopped at the drinking fountain, letting Karda catch up. The other hedgehog looked up at him and smiled. "The name's Twik," he twitched slightly, "Twik Quik."

Meanwhile, on the other side of the school Kitsune Hinote (see chappie… um…4 or five (I think) had finally found a secluded area to answer the call. She pressed a button on her 'phone' and saw that it was her friend Cloud.

"Cloud? What's wrong?" The ashen- gray face of her friend looked saddened.

"Sharen… and, Kayden…" he began. She couldn't get everything that he was saying, "gone… didn't make… come later… bye." He finished just as quickly as he'd begin. Kitsune felt a wave of loneliness sweep over her and she felt her eyes tear up. She looked up and saw a small basket of freshly chopped onions. She was standing right behind the cafeteria. She walked in and sat down near a fiery looking hedgehog.

"Hello there!" the hedgehog said cheerily, "Why so glum?" Kitsune looked at her, remembering one of her friends she murmured 'Fima?' under her breath and stared at the hedgehog. "Um... No, my name's Fira. Fira the Hedgehog." She replied happily, Causing Kitsune to look away bashfully. "Hey, you're in Mr. Garrett's class right?" Kitsune nodded, "Great! That's one person I know!"

* * *

And on a completely separate part of the school, Sonic Speed was talking to his older brother (A/N In this fic, Manic and Sonia are twins and Sonic is their younger brother) Manic while ruffling the quills of his younger brother Ronic Speed. "Y'know what? I let that echidna child win." Sonic tried justifying his earlier loss (No, Onic is not faster than Sonic, someone warped him to the finish and he won, then someone warped Sonic to the ocean XD innocent!), "'sides. I would've won if it wasn't for the water."

Manic laughed at his brother's antics, "You believe that bro." he said simply. He then stopped talking and got this spaced out look in his eyes, "Becca?" He whispered before running after the brown furred female.

Ronic sighed deeply, "I wonder what's gotten into him?" he didn't notice a white furred female hedgehog with black streaks embedded in her quills (genetically of course) sneak up behind him and give him a spine crushing hug.

"I don't know, but I'm glad I found you Roni-kins!" she squealed and squeezed him harder, "When I got that letter saying that I'd been accepted to the Field I knew you'd be here!" Ronic in the meantime was turning a dangerous purple. He let out a squeaking sound that made the female drop him. "Roni?" she asked as he got his breath back, as well as a wave of annoyance.

"Honestly Jani! Every time I walk around in public do you have to try and kill me? GO AWAY!" The female pretended not to hear this, "Just go away for once! I don't really care where you go," he was saying all this out of pure frustration, "why don't you go home Juan (pronounce Jo-Anne)?" he heaved finally.

"Roni. I'm not sure if you said that because you're mad at me or because you really mean it but," she tried hiding the tears in her eyes, "YOU'RE A GIANT JERK!" She ran away and Ronic could faintly hear sobs as she ran further. He realized what he had done and was going to go after her if it wasn't for an arm pulling him back and tossing him to the floor.

"What the-?" he began, only for his face to make contact with a black furred fist. He saw the face of a hedgehog he'd seen earlier in his class. The hedgehog looked incredibly annoyed and Ronic was pretty sure he wasn't there a second ago. The hedgehog was about to punch him once more if it wasn't for Shadow and Scarlet grabbing each of his arms. Shadow whispered something to him quietly. Whatever it was made the hedgehog's eyes double in size and then shrink again.

"You ever make her cry, and I promise-," Scarlet glared at Shayden then Ronic, "Let's just not finish that sentence." Shayden walked out of the group, trailing after both Scarlet and Shadow.

Sonic and Zero picked up Ronic and Sonia (who somewhere along the line had showed up) cleaned up his partially bleeding nose. Ronic wasn't paying much attention, he just saw Silver shoot him a spiteful glare before teleporting away. He felt a strange feeling of anger fill him up. _Hate… That… Hedgehog…_ he thought bitterly.

In the mean time, Scarlet, Shadow, Shayden and Silver had caught up to Jani. "You okay?" Silver asked as he cleared her tears.

"Yeah…," she sniffled in response, "should've known anyway…," Shayden enveloped her in a hug.

"Don't worry 'bout it. From now on, he gives you trouble, just call us." Shadow himself hadn't heard the 'us' part and was walking away from the group.

_Something about her…_ he was in deep thought, _all of them. It's the same way I feel towards Scarlet_. Scarlet was his little sister, one of the few living relatives he had left. _Could it be?_ He looked at Scarlet; she was probably thinking the same thing. _Who are you guys?_

And he could just hear the female hedgehog say the name _'Silhouette Juan Dark'_ when asked her name.

* * *

And in a completely different building in total, Tanica Otaku (known only by her friends as TnM) was freaking out. "HOW IS MYOTO OUR TEACHER!" she kept yelling, "he's supposed to be guarding the stinkin' castle and he's here TEACHING?" needless to say, this was causing problems for poor Loni's sensitive cat ears. Noticing this, Tanica quieted down. She heard her ringtone go off.

"Who do you think it is?" Loni asked quietly, "I don't think anyone has your new number yet…" she trailed off silently. Tanica, still very much creeped out, answered the call. _Hello Princess…_ they (she put it on speaker) heard a low voice call; _remember to look pretty tonight…_ "Oh MY-!" they yelled in unison as the lights started to flicker rapidly, causing something to squeal horribly.

Suddenly, everything just stopped and a striped female lemur came in with a beach blonde hedgehog. "Are you guys okay? The lemur asked concernedly, "We heard screaming." She stopped and looked at her companion, whose headphones seemed glued to her head, "Well, I heard screaming, Carey here just wanted to use the washroom." There was an awkward silence and all they heard was the tinkling of water (though we all know it's not water) then Carey came out of one of the stalls.

"Yo, what's goin' on?" was the first thing that came out of her mouth, causing all of them to sweat-drop, "Cori, we'd better get back to class before Mr. C gets back." The lemur nodded.

"See you guys later," when she walked away they noticed that she had a floating ring on her tail and in the ring was a glowing red gem.

"How incredibly… queer?" Loni said uncertainly. Tanica sweat dropped but agreed to the statement.

* * *

And even still, there was more action in another part of the school. "Samuel Protocol!" Karen yelled as she chased after her friend, who was currently beating her. He ran faster away, stopping to stick out his tongue at her. She started to run after him, only to bump into someone. "OWW!" she almost yelped.

"Did that really hurt?" A male voice asked softly.

"Well, no." Karen answered, only a little bit embarrassed.

"I thought so." The male muttered quietly, "My name's Eunacis. What's yours." He said quietly. Karen grinned from ear to ear.

"The name's Karen Takami," she flashed a peace sign, "Grade 9 A."

"Nice," Eunacis laughed, "Grade 10. We don't have separate classes." They spent a few minutes walking with each other until Karen heard a loud and obnoxious 'Hey You Got a Bo-y is he your To-y!' and started running after Sam, who had started running, even as he'd said that.

There was a loud bell sound and all the students were teleported away to a big room (big enough to hold everyone, a mall and then some). On the stage were the teachers they'd gotten to know and, of course, Miranda.

"Hello children," Mr. Anders began slowly, "You may be wondering why you're here right now. You see-," he couldn't finish his sentence because he was pushed to the side by Ms. Therford and was caught by Mr. Garrett.

"Listen up maggots," she started, "today, there's a big assembly for you guys afterwards at around eight pm. be there and look somewhat presentable. For once." No-one except Mr. G had noticed that both Victor and Eunacis were not in the building. He knew something was up right at that moment and tried to get up, only to be pushed back down and shackled to his chair_, Screw it._

* * *

Later that night, most of the students had gathered back into the same spot except, once again, Eunacis and Victor. They were in a completely different part of the school.

"You sure 'bout this?" Eunacis asked, slightly uneasily. He had dressed up tonight, wearing a black Spanish shirt that came to mid-thigh and black pants. He'd taken off his red tie and his black jacket because where they were was too hot for those clothes.

"Sure… When else are we gonna get a chance like this?" Victor turned back to the computer where there was a screen shot of everyone in the school, "We only target the ones not dressed up. They probably have tons of other clothes like that." They didn't hear the door creak open.

"Um… Hi?" they heard a small feminine voice call. They turned around and saw both Karen and Bijou walk into the room. "What are you guys doing?" Karen was wearing a speckled blue and white dress and had her most of her dreads in a bun. Bijou was wearing a black dress with a high neck and loose sleeves and a flamenco- like skirt. Her dreads were weaved into a braid at the back of her head except two which were on either side of her head.

"Don't tell," Victor said quietly, "But we're trying out a little… experiment," he finished, a little shady- sounding. "And we need some… Testers," again, he sounded partially shady.

There were a few kids who had dressed up on the screen. They all had little red circles around them. Eunacis noticed their gaze and smirked, "These are the ones we've selected not to be targets," there was a big green circle on everyone else, "these are or t- um… test subjects."

"So… You aim to make this whole school look like chickens," Bijou said in an eerily calm manner, "I'm okay with this." The other three stared at her oddly, "Make sure the Drama club gets them back though." She turned her back to them and walked away with a wave, "remember, I had nothing to do with it." Karen walked away with her.

Meanwhile, at the (um…) Dome, most of the Mobians had crowded in, most wearing their normal uniform clothing. Amongst those who were Alyssa Yagami, she was wearing a black dress and gold hoop earrings; she had taken a seat near Tera as a small card she'd been given instructed.

Tera hadn't noticed her until she tried standing up and pushed Alyssa's drink onto her green lace shirt. "Hey!" she yelled indignantly, causing Alyssa to chuckle. Tera huffed and went away from the table.

Opening the door to the drama room, Tera noticed the Grison the Chicken wasn't hung up where he usually was. Grison was the schools grotesque Warball mascot. He had sharp pointed teeth, crazy looking eyes and a wild grin. He wasn't supposed to be out for another five months.

The ceremony began and Mr. Croc walked up to the podium. "I am very sorry but today our principal could not be here." Tera could hear him speak because of a hidden speaker in the room, she tried opening the door but it was sealed shut. She also noticed that most of the drama costumes weren't there.

"_You ready Eunacis?" _

"You all have a reason for coming here," that was Mr. Anders talking, "This school it only part of your destiny. Many of you won't make it."

"_Get ready…" _

Tera finally opened the door and ran into the Dome.

"_3…"_

"Though it's possible you won't make it. But I know you can do it," those encouraging words came from a nervous Mr. G, who could sense that something was up.

"_2…"_

"And I don't care if you don't feel like it, you will succeed!" Therford had added on her part.

"_1…"_

There was a loud rumbling that echoed through all the buildings. It sounded like a roar. Everyone ducked for cover.

"_Zero."_

At that very moment, most of the school had chicken suits on (I TOLD YOU!) except for a select few. At the very front Miranda, who'd, decided to 'pep up' the place was wearing the Grison Suit. Causing Shadira, in her Lolita style black dress, to break out in laughter.

Tera too was laughing; she turned and saw that Alyssa was still in her clothes and sighed, _guess you can't have everything you want…_

Pretty soon the whole school was laughing and they didn't hear another bellow from the school. There was a slight rumble and a song started playing.

_**Well you done, done me and you bet I felt it**__**  
**__**I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted**_

Many of the students got partners and started dancing. Including a Faye and Sam, who had been pushed to one another.

_**I fell right through the cracks**__**  
**__**And now I'm trying to get back**__**  
**__**Before the cool done run out**__**  
**__**I'll be giving it my bestest**__**  
**__**Nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention**__**  
**__**I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some**_

_  
_Pascal, who had been one of those who hadn't dressed up scowled unhappily, no one knew what was actually going on in his mind. You could have sworn by the look in his eyes he was dancing!_  
_

_**I won't hesitate no more, no more**__**  
**__**It cannot wait, I'm yours**__  
_

Gin tripped over and landed in the um… upper torso of Natalia. "I..I'm sorry..," he stammered while blushing. Natalia glared but softened her expression.

"It's okay, care to dance?" and they did.

_  
__**Well open up your mind and see like me**__**  
**__**Open up your plans and damn you're free**__**  
**__**Look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love**__**  
**__**Listen to the music of the moment maybe sing with me**__**  
**__**I like peaceful melodys**__**  
**__**It's your God-forsaken right to be loved love loved love, love**_

_**So I won't hesitate no more, no more**_

A white arctic wolf was sitting by whom everyone presumed to be a tan colored wolf. They were both freshmen in ninth grade.

_**  
**__**It cannot wait I'm sure**_

Alexia (the arctic wolf) huffed unhappily. "Luce, how about we show these… people how to really dance?"

Luce smirked, "Yes Mistress," he said, leading her to the chicken filled dance floor.

_**There's no need to complicate**__  
__**Our time is short**__**  
**__**This is our fate, I'm yours**_

On the stage, Mr. Garrett had started a mini teacher dance circle and looked around giddily. He saw Therford standing by herself and walked over to her. He had to use all the control he had to stop himself from laughing at her. "C'mon Sandy! Join us!" He said, using the nickname from when _she_ was in school. She stared at Garrett and shook her head before taking his hand.

_**I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror**__**  
**__**And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer**__**  
**__**But my breath fogged up the glass**__**  
**__**And so I drew a new face and laughed**__**  
**__**I guess what I'm saying is there ain't no better reason**__**  
**__**To rid yourself of vanity and just go with the seasons**__**  
**__**It's what we aim to do**__**  
**__**Our name is our virtue**_

Around this time, Eunacis and Victor had gotten out of the 'secluded area' and had walked to the dance floor. They'd parted ways and had joined one of the many groups that'd been started. Eunacis felt his elbow bump into someone. It was the echidna from earlier.

"Y'know, I think you're stalking me," he muttered jokingly before pulling her out of the circle and dancing into another one.

_**I won't hesitate no more, no more**__**  
**__**It cannot wait I'm sure**__**  
**__**There's no need to complicate**__**  
**__**Our time is short**__**  
**__**This is our fate, I'm yours**_

Shayden, Shadow, Scarlet, Silver and Silhouette (or Jani) were dancing in a circle. A circle of blacks, whites and reds. They looked almost like a family._**  
**__  
__**Well no no, well open up your mind and see like me**__**  
**__**Open up your plans and damn you're free**__**  
**__**Look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love, love**__**  
**__**Listen to the music of the moment come and dance with me**__**  
**__**I like one big family (2nd time: I like happy family)**__**  
**__**It's your God-forsaken right to be loved love, love ,love**_

By this time, no one cared that they were in chicken suits anymore, they were just having fun. (Fun in school? wow)

_**I won't hesitate no more**__**  
**__**Oh no more no more no more**__**  
**__**It's your God-forsaken right to be loved, I'm sure**__**  
**__**There's no need to complicate**__**  
**__**Our time is short**__**  
**__**This is our fate, I'm yours**_

_**No I won't hesitate no more, no more**__**  
**__**This cannot wait I'm sure**__**  
**__**There's no need to complicate**__**  
**__**Our time is short**__**  
**__**This is our fate, I'm yours, I'm yours**_

Mere minutes after the song had finished the school let out the bell again (you know? The baby bell?) calming everyone down and teleporting each to their respective dorms.

_Be rested young ones, for what fate has in stored…_

**--- FIN--- **

_^^ is this chapter enough for forgiveness?_

_Well… You see… I moved… And had this annoying case of writers block…. And while I wasn't writers blocked I didn't have a computer…_

_Anyways! Enough excuses! I sorry!_

_And ze thankies!_

Empire of Shadow, Zero the Hedgehog, CrunchieCat, Mystic Shadow Fall, Sar the Hedgehog, PantheramonX, Satashi Smith, CrazyNutSquirrel, allgamesallday,  TailsnManic, Novagirl97, Eunacis, and OnicleWan (my youngest bro (not on ) and Ozan of Light (my younger brother (not on )

_P.S. Now you can go tell all your friends on FF that you read a 8 chapter long prologue ^^._

_I'm Yours- Jason Mraz_


	9. PLAFD 1

Chapter 9: I'm doing what exactly?

_Summary__: There's love in the air as Miranda 'asks' Adriana and Shadira to make her a love potion. Kind of cute, sorta filler chappie to kick off Saga Two: Potential Loves and Family Doves!_

Miranda looked out towards the other kids from her school she used her binoculars to get an even better look. In the far back she saw Gin, the husky that had mercilessly shot stationary into her hair as he fell, landing square on Natalia's unprepared chest. All of this was by 'accident' of course and she chuckled to watch him squirm away from her while she bolted after him, probably screaming obscenities.

Her gaze drifted away from them and landed on TailsnManic, who had recently changed her legal name to Tanica Otaku, she was carrying a truckload of books, most of them looked like math stuff, some of them looked mildly enjoyable… ish. Miranda kept her eyes locked on her because she saw Spark the fox coming in close. She leaned further off the side of the roof and snickered when the two collided. She gazed at them with envy as they said their sorry's, occasionally bumping heads. Then sighed with desire as they both stumbled uneasily away.

Multiple sighs escaped from her as she scanned the school. Signs of mating season were already showing. Of course, they were far too young to be completely drawn into it, so at this time every year for the last two years she'd been at the school, there would be little crushes everywhere. Then for the next eight months both of the school's dance clubs would form, also each month there'd be some form of function from the school pep squad or committee. Her thoughts were jerked back to reality at something that scared the living daylight out of her.

Pearly Chatters, the shyest penguin, scratch that, the shyest Mobian in the whole school was walking lovey-dovey like with Karda Wilmack, one of the schools biggest flirts. Or at least he had been for the last two months he'd been there. How was it that the penguin geek was able to hook up with someone but not her?

"This isn't fair!" she wailed in agony to the heavens, "Why can't I get a date?" of course, she didn't count the guys she'd already dumped. She let her face droop on the ledge once more. To her surprise she found a very delicious treat. _Student Teacher yummies_. In her gaze was a young, handsome badger, probably not even in his first year of university or college, just standing there! He looked strangely familiar, she wasn't sure where from, but he definitely resembled someone she'd seen.

"You seem," a distinctly female voice called, her sentence was finished by a 'kinda troubled' from another voice. Miranda swung her head back, smacking it against the indigo painted ledge she was resting on. She rubbed it sorely and saw that it was the two twin bats Cindii and Bindii Devise a.k.a the two newest members of the cheer squad.

"I'm fine… really," she answered with a stereotypical air of cheerleader snobbish, "What _are_ you two doing up here?" she rolled her eyes and bobbed her head for added effect. The smaller of the bat twins, 'the one with the saucer like wings' as Miranda often called her whilst talking about her, chuckled slyly.

"Why nothing of course," she purred suggestively, she stroked the base of her neck and produced a small piece of white paper. Her twin laughed and Miranda could tell she was very close to her, dangerously close even. "We just happen to have flown over here with a love potion is all," the other ended with mock sweetness, and then appeared next to her sister as they watched Miranda's expression change.

"An l-l-love potion?" speechlessness touched each of her features with its alluring cancer like spread, "would I? Could I? Do you think that-,"the twins had had their fun. With trademark devious smiles they sauntered toward her.

"Of course you can!" they declared in harmony, "All you need to know," the longer winged twin began, her fake smile still in place, "Is it can only be made using Alchemy," her sister said, trying to sound like she actually cared and so her double ended with, "and Magic." before they both flew off, leaving the sheet in Miranda's trembling hands.

* * *

"Hah!" Eunacis cried as he pressed his weapon to the chest of his opponent, "I win." he added, just for good measure. He pulled off the mask and went to shake the hand of his challenger.

"Dammit Eunacis!" Spark huffed as he took off the helmet and shook hands with the upper classman while wiping imaginary sweat from his brows, "good match." they parted ways and Eunacis headed towards the change room.

"Where do you think you're going?" Mr. Anders looked him up and down, he had a look of… no one really knew what look it was, but it was a look nonetheless. Eunacis pushed by him. "No way," Sight stood in front of him looking down with at the time glaring ruby eyes, "Meet me in my office."

The room was dimly lit and unlike any other office in the school, they both sat on bean bags. He stared straight at Eunacis with his eyes shining gold. Eunacis looked away nervously and twiddled his fingers. "Do you know why you're here Eunacis?" Sight decided that would be a favourable way to start.

Eunacis cocked an eyebrow and replied in Sights voice, "Do you?" Sight rested his head on his fist and thought deeply.

_Flashback_

_Sight stood outside, smiling at bees as they swarmed the flowers. He heard Vector as he tried stalking over to him._

"_Hello Mr. Croc!" he said cheerily._

_Vector nodded in response, then his eyes widened in fear and he bolted the opposite way._

"_Good Choice Mr. Anders." He turned around to see the dev- I mean- 'Therford' standing with her hand on his shoulder, "Welcome to the gym class assistant position."_

_End_

"That doesn't matter," Eunacis rolled his eyes, "What matters," Mr. Anders continued in a not quite teacherly way, "Is that you need another way to get rid of some of that adrenaline." The young hedgehog looked unsure; the teacher kept going. "I'd suggest something elegant. Like dancing perhaps?" He stood up and pretended to be waltzing, "It would help balance your rushes too!"

Eunacis backed away from the teacher cautiously. Once away he mulled over his words. Fencing was his main outlet; could he really do something other than it? Being an optimist, he looked for the brighter side of things. He wouldn't need to go to gym all the time, the dance meets stopped at the end of the year. He felt elated, until he heard the words 'I am going to butcher your soul!' and was run over by a dark brown figure.

He opened his eyes and saw blue… irises. He felt pressure on every part of his body and was minimally relieved when it released. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" It was that echidna from before. What was her name? Karen? She straightened out her hand to help him up, "I didn't mean to! I was trying to kill my friend Sam. See he-," she stopped, "Y'know what? It's not my fault! This is all Sam's fault!" she looked determined.

"You have a bad habit of running into me, y'know that?" he laughed partially, remembering the events of the months prior. Karen chuckled nervously, "Karen, right?" she nodded in acknowledgement.

"Eunacis, right?"

"So, where are you from?" she sighed deeply as if she were preparing a story.

"I used to go to Clover Hue Middle School," many of the kids came from there; they had first dibs, who'd waste it? "And then I came here." Eunacis seemed as though he understood, "What about you Euna?" he seemed startled by the new nickname. Seeing this she shrugged and was probably glad she had a dark muzzle, "It's just really easy to say. Do you want me to stop?"

Eunacis shook his head briskly, he wasn't as lucky and a small bit of red showed up on his cream muzzle, "I was lucky and got a scholarship a few years ago." she seemed interested, "and then I've gone to this school since then. Pretty exciting ending huh?" they both laughed at the same time. An Awkward silence followed.

"I guess Ill see you around then," she flashed a sideways peace sign and bolted at the sound of the bell. Eunacis looked up at his whereabouts, the sign up sheet for kind of anything. He looked at the suggested dance sheet and saw that the echidna's name was printed on it in red chicken scratch, probably belonging to that friend of hers.

_Maybe this won't be so bad…_

_

* * *

_

Miranda threw herself to her knees, "PLEEASE!" she cried, begging, hoping, and_ pleading_. She hoped that someone, she didn't completely care who, would come to her rescue and hear her pleas.

"No." Shadira went back to picking items off the large, blackened countertop and returned to her cauldron. Miranda dashed over to the next figure, who cringed at her sight.

"Please? Pretty please Adri? Surely the princess in you wants to help me?" Adriana pushed her head away from her tummy in complete disgust.

"No." The duo of black foxes re-busied themselves, trying not to listen to the whimpering Miranda. "We won't be part of your fool attempt at 'love'." Miranda pouted and stomped her feet like a baby. What she didn't notice was a small button under her feet, and when her foot came crashing down on top of it, the whole room shook like an earthquake.

Shadira, full of rage, struggled to get to Miranda before anything else got broken. They'd have a large mass of cleaning to do afterwards. Luckily, or maybe unluckily, Miranda pulled her dainty foot away from the pulsing button. A grin erupted on her face and she snatched the button from the floor.

"Do it or I'll press this pretty button again!" they both shuddered in fear, mutually agreeing not to do it. They could use some magicky alchemy stuff to fix the place. That was the plan until Miranda added, "I'd leave you alone if you'd just agree."

Adriana sighed and looked at Miranda with annoyance, or maybe it was pity, lacing her eyes, "Fine. We'll get it to you by the end of the day."

* * *

"_Pascal!"_ A female voice penetrated through his thoughts of Mr. G's advanced science class, "_Pascal! The killer! He's at your school, right now!"_ he looked up anxiously at the teacher before lowering his head past his up standing textbook.

When he re-opened his eyes he was in a pink-ish white room. The fluffs seemed to fly about happily. "Lexi?" he called unsurely. He fell forward as if someone had pounced on him. When he turned he saw a young red bunny. "What's with the get up?"

The Mobian he addressed as Lexi huffed and twirled around her ruffled skirt, "what? You don't like it?"She saw Pascal roll his eyes in mock frustration and reverted to her original form… Or at least the one he was more used to. A rose colored echidna, small dainty dreads in front, large dreads in the back. Joyful indigo eyes looking straight at him with no other motive than pure love (B| that is enough mooch) and a light cream muzzle that held her metronomic smile.

His face looked serious, "What's this about the killer?"

* * *

Miranda squealed with happiness. In her hands was an onyx colored container, and inside that was her long awaited potion. She'd squeaked so loud that Shadira was forced to put corks into her ears to stop them from bleeding.

Adriana was very happy –understatement, she was ecstatic- to finally have the Barbie-Hog out of her fur. She could barely contain the grin that would rip across her face. Luckily she didn't have to, Miranda's shrill squeaks and squeals corrupted into oblivion.

"So why do you suppose she wanted it?" Shadira asked, though the answer was clear.

"I don't care!" But there was some point to it. Having a chaos flower added to it was suspicious… _(Chaos flowers. Flowers found growing near areas that are high in chaos energy. Strengthens all things its added to, even food!)_

Miranda could barely contain her joy enough for her to glare at unacceptable passer-bys . She darted over to a large room with an air vent and opened the small veil. It had an enticing aroma, like her absolute favorite perfume.

The baby bell rung again, signaling the end of school. _Cheer practice!,_ she looked at the bottle doubtfully,_ I don't think anyone will steal it in here, it'll be fine!_ She didn't feel her oversized purse tip the container over, allowing its gaseous contents to seep all through the school… through the air vents.

* * *

Sight rushed to the gym, ready for cheer practice. As gym assistant, he was required to be at meets and practices for all sports. As much as he detested Therford and her ways, he had an obligation to fulfill… And money to earn! Recently he'd learnt the 'true' power of money. It had a bitter distasteful side to it but it also had a nice smelling side to it, one that smelt like fresh chili or new flowers. He closed his eyes and took in the scent that intruded his senses.

"Hey watch it!" his eyes snapped open and everything seemed to move in slow motion. Burgundy feathers seemed to float in front of him, deep black eyes sunk into his soul. The only thing that tainted his vision was the scowl upon her beak. He'd read somewhere about people experiencing what he was feeling, but they never told them it was this _beautiful._ "Anders? Anders? What's that smile for?" the shy smile still plastered itself to his face and grew. She looked away harshly before adding, "Get your butt to the gym Anders, Now!" he did as he was told and it took a while before he realized what he'd done.

_Did I just 'check out' Miss Therford?_

_

* * *

_

The male dance members trickled in slowly, shifting uncomfortably in the odd suits they were given to wear. "Not liking this…" Gin pulled on his tight fitting collar as he walked in with Eunacis, neither looked nearly as bad as they thought.

Eunacis tried a grin, but it came out coy, "just trust me!" _Sure…_ Gin was starting to hate those words in that order.

"Never listening to you again!" he sighed angrily. This would be the first and last dance class he'd go to. He stood over by the vent, trying his best to pull off the tie. He breathed in deeply to sigh but it came out as an elated _Ahhh._ Muffins! That's what it smelt like; fresh, homemade muffins. Sitting on the counter, waiting to be eaten. His nose drove him towards the nearest table which, sure enough, had homemade muffins on them. Before he reached his destination he tripped over his shoelace, instead of ground it was a soft impact. Warm even. Had he landed in the muffins? His eyes opened to a very ticked off looking, _beautiful _lioness who promptly backhanded him so hard that it echoed.

With anger lacing her _stunning_ features she said in an irritated tone, "That's two times today Hakki. These 'accidents' need to stop happening." she looked even more annoyed when she added, through gritted teeth, "I guess we're dance partners…"

Gin's heart leaped for joy, only to stop in frost freeze when he realized, _I just did what exactly?_

_And at the same time._

There was barely anytime to think as Vector ran into the classroom, only clad in the top half of the suit because none with tail space were his size.

He felt his stomach grumble and he watched as _she _began, first pairing up the kids, then introducing him after looking to him with those kind amber eyes. He suddenly smelt a very warming scent. Hot dogs. Jersey hotdogs with the works, buns grilled on the white sides and just for him a small slice of butter. He felt his mouth water and licked his lips lavishly with his eyes closed. He bowed, he wasn't sure why but he did.

He felt warmth in his hand, a dainty one slipped in place, the other was directed to _her_ petit waist. "Thank you Vector," it was _her_, he barely wondered what she was doing and felt his muscles relax at her touch. They locked eyes and started to dance, swaying from side to side. He felt at peace, until he stiffened at a thought.

_I-I- I'm dancing with Mrs. Rubbia!_

_Finally_

Eunacis felt his throat dry up. Dancing? On the first day? Didn't they have to learn stuff first? His two left feet wouldn't let him dance, he would fail sorely. The reason he'd recruited Gin was so he wouldn't look like a fool alone, they'd think _,two high school boys just fooling around, _and eventually they'd be kicked out altogether.

He cringed when he heard his name escape the older rabbit's lips, he wished there'd be some misunderstanding and a wild boar, preferably Arthur from music, would come and tear up the sheet. He had his fingers crossed and dashed all hope when the name 'Karen' came out.

New theory, maybe it was a different Karen, surely not the ninth-grader he constantly bumped into. This Karen would be taller than him with big bifocals and an overbite. She'd be a giraffe and- EW. He just succeeded in completely disgusting himself.

When they broke off into pairs he was gladder than ever that they were forced to wear white silk gloves because he was sure his palms would sweat a storm. He made sure to avoid eye contact, hopefully until the end of the dance.

A smell wafted into his nose. It tickled at the roof of his mouth and made it water with anticipation. He felt relaxed and took in the smell of bacon, still sizzling and crisp, not too hard, but not floppy either, scrambled eggs, seasoned perfectly, fresh pancakes dripping with sauce, and everything else the smell offered. There was no dry surface in his mouth and he swallowed, forgetting about not looking at Karen.

His eyes opened and sky met sea _(corny line meaning their blue eyes met)_. He took in her profile in great detail. Sparkling azure eyes like a freshwater sea, brown fur like polished oak, a dark muzzle that held a shy grin. _Chaos_, he thought unintentionally, _she's a gem._

He felt the hair stand up behind his neck when he remembered whose sister she was. _Kevin's going to skewer me!_

_

* * *

_

Ronic spread through the school in search of the intoxicating smell that wafted into his nose. Fresh berries, that's what it smelt like. He ran blind _(A/N: Meaning he ran with his eyes closed)_ and only stopped when he collided with one of the last Mobians he wanted to see.

_Silhouette Juan Dark_.

He was sure that his intense hate Shayden would distort her image in his eyes. It didn't. Instead, for some reason her light orange eyes seemed highlighted. The sun shone off her white quills, illuminating the black spots and enhancing the light. All in all she looked like an angel.

"H-hi Jani..." he was stammering now? "How're you doing." she looked as though she was going to reply pleasantly, but her eyes shifted into a pitying glare before she walked away, tripping over non-existent obstacles. _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_

And then it struck him. _Did I really just do that?_

_

* * *

_

Miranda squealed with delight and ran towards the closet that held the beautiful smelling tonic. She was for sure going to win over the hot badger with her smelling that good.

The door creaked open and, "Hey there Miranda!" some goat from another class, EW. She ignored him and pushed the door open some more only to be stopped by a, "You're very pretty Miranda," from a bear thing. This happened three more times making Miranda think_, if this is how they act when I just smelled it, think about when I actually put it on!_ She could barely contain her excitement as she flung the door open. Then a priceless look of fright crept on.

"Oh Crud."

-END—

_Eight pages in two days worth of writing! _

_And now, last chance, what pairings would you like? THIS IS IMPORTANT! ALL WHINING RIGHTS WILL BE STRIPPED AWAY IF YOU DO NOT VOTE (so if you didn't vote or suggest, you can't whine about the pairing)_

_These are the canon pairings we've got right now:_

Silvamy

Shadamy

Shadaze

Vanector (Vanilla and Vector)

_Very small, typical and unimpressive… _

_Next Chappie: A continuation of this one but with more family moments._


	10. PLAFD 2

Disclaimer: I'm nowhere _near_ creative enough to make up all the characters; so if you sent on in then it's _probably _yours. Not making any promises though X3.

It was now 4:25pm in the Starfield School. Nevertheless, there were still a mass of students bustling through the art-laden hallways. They were like bees, the children, busily ignoring the world outside their tight knit honeycomb bubbles. Though they'd never admit it (many because they themselves didn't even know) they were all the same. Every blue was blue, no matter the shade. Every black was black, no matter the night. Every boy, every girl, would still be subjected to the same eerie torment that came with going to a school built by monsters.

Yomo the ever-calm red echidna was setting up the DJ booth. Ever since the tenth grade, he'd been chosen as school DJ. It meant he was allowed to play music for his fellow students, as it made working so much easier. He could still remember the first year he did it, and how a certain Miss Shoddy had convinced him that what was to be played was only Michael Buble and Simon and Garfunkel. He'd hated it even more than Justin Beiber, and he wasn't even _famous_ back then. That is, until Carey had persuaded him otherwise. Trust her to do the unthinkable.

He really did love the beach-blonde hedgehog. She was always so kind and lively and-.

His thought process stopped, and his features wrinkled into a hate filled glare. Someone was looking at her wrongly. They were looking at her as if she were a piece of _meat_ and not the good kind either, something ordinary like the type bought at Wal-Mart. On sale, cheap, and about two days away from rotting. His eye twitched; _no-one_ - not even himself- _dared_ to look at her that way. The gaze was belittling her excellence; making her common. It was as if he was mentally undressing her, taking off one item at a time. Her loose-fitting hoodie first, then her boots...

No, he shook his head briskly and ignored the heat rushing to his peach colored cheeks. Not those thoughts. He walked out of the booth and to his friend, protectively wrapping his arms around her petit frame and holding tight. "Hey babe," he cooed, sending a threatening gaze at those who were still looking.

"Hi Yomo," Carey called, wiggling out of his grasp and adjusting her red over-the-ear Skullcandy headphones. "You gonna play some Avril Lavigne?"

He smiled. For her, of course he would.

* * *

Mr Garret sighed as he walked into the dimly lit room. He hated coming here for many reasons, the very top being how secretive it was. What kind of person held meetings in a darkly lit room, never coming in person but only barely appearing on a 17 inch flat screen T.V.? A creepy one, that's who. Looking up he met the eyes of Sight Anders, who was leisurely sipping on a cup (he presumed it was tea, but couldn't be sure. The odd teacher could eat glue if prompted to). The other male's eyes flashed green, and Mr. Garret looked away.

A thump was heard, and in cascaded a single-tailed black fox. There was something about his uncaring swag Mr. Garret didn't like (not saying that he didn't like him personally, just something about him didn't seem... right). Not much was known about him, but Myouto hadn't shown any signs of particular weirdness in the last few months.

This was far more than could be said for Miss 'Sandy' Therford. She'd seemed gravely agitated in the last few weeks, and it disturbed him to think of what was wrong. The woman had always seemed on edge, but never seemed to pose an _actual_ threat. She growled, noticing his prolonged gaze, and took an open seat across from Mr. Anders. She didn't look at him, but instead began to fidget with a long thread.

The large screen (presumed to weigh the same as a small child) crackled to life, and the hidden face of the Principal came on. He had long, rugged ears and wore his hair in a down-plated braid. The costmary cigar was balanced on his lip. His head tilted upwards, and without seeing his eyes one could tell he was glaring.

"_YOU'RE LATE, MR. SHOUSHO." _

His voice boomed, and Mark Garret was glad that the ever-cloaked man had a soft spot for chocolate.

* * *

Pascal Bembridge was smiling for the first time in many a month. The grin, so toothy and bright, was so wide that one would think that his face would split in two at any second. Of course, this was not the case for those poor souls who were able to go into the deepest bowels of his being; his mind was a different experience altogether. He was gonna get his revenge, he thought, he was gonna kill the killer! Oh Lexi. Fair Lexi. Lexi, whose evergreen eyes had been individually plucked out and shoved down her throat while still connected to her brain by the optic nerve. Lexi, whose fourteen year old innocence was viciously stripped from her before it needed to be. Lexi, whom he'd loved so much it had hurt. It still hurt, it would hurt forever. Oh yes, he was going to kill the horrible Godfordamned basta-

_Pascal, no._

No he wasn't- wait, that hadn't been his thought.

_Please Pascal, listen to me!_

Oh, Lexi was still there? Hadn't it been more than thirty minutes since his class was over? Shouldn't she be _quiet_ and _let him do his work_? Yes, she should've been, but she wasn't; she was still talking. Pascal stopped walking abruptly. "Shut. Up." He stated simply.

"Hey, no need to be rude!" His eyes darted behind him to a certain blue furred hero, "You left class pretty quickly and I just wanted t' check on you!" Pascal sneered, quickly looking him up and down. He looked like a beach boy in his short khaki pants and plaid Hawaiian print shirt. The set of jet black sunglasses balanced on the top of his head helped nothing. The hedgehog practically oozed stupid, and so he began to briskly walk away.

That is, until he felt a gloved hand grab his left shoulder and hold on tightly, "You okay?" Pascal's eye twitched. He should say something, he thought, he should yell at him for grabbing him; for even remotely thinking he could talk to him, he deserved to be punished.

"Yeah. I'm fine." The statement was hollow, and the words tumbled out on top of one another. Walking quickly, Pascal silently muttered choice words about the courteous blue blur. He shook his head as he exited the stained-glass doors of the schools hallway, and entered into the marble incrusted auditorium. The hedgehog, quite simply put, was not worth his time! He had bigger fish to fry.

Or in his case, bigger badgers to butcher. He laughed to himself and began to write. Fear not, sweet Lexi, you know not what you want. I shall exact revenge, bat not a pretty little eye.

* * *

Adri stalked into the Alchemy room, carefully sweeping up random bits of multi colored broken glass as she did. In retrospect, maybe it had been a good idea to give Miranda the vial. It was already 4:30 pm, and they'd only just finished organizing. The floor was still laden with broken glasses, and she couldn't shake the feeling that something stupid was about to happen. It'd make sense too, what, with the horrible earthquakes in the past few months?

"What? Really Mom?" Shadira almost sounded excited, but the tone was rarely ever used and Adri didn't know how to identify it. "It's due in... six months?" she sounded like she was calculating. That, at least, rang with a comforting familiarity in Adriana's furred ears. "Yeah, bye mom." The supposed former excitement dulled down in her voice as Adriana entered the room, setting down the new clear flasks and other such instruments she had been carrying with her.

Shadira didn't smile, instead she quietly looked up at her scarlet-patterned friend (no, friend wasn't the right word. Acquaintance; partner at the very most) , and putting away the neon green device she was talking into, pulled her tail out of the way. "Do you have everything for the acts?" Adri laughed inwardly at how she called cleaning the messy room an 'act'. Still, she really did need to talk to the black furred fennec. Well, the _other_ black furred fennec.

"Something's been going on in the school. Everyone seems to be affected by it. All the boys, anyway." She turned to see that Shadira had propped her chin onto a clenched knuckle, and was deep in thought, "It doesn't seem to be affecting the girls, at least not as much as usual." Shadira looked up; her red eyes were lit as though she'd had a great revelation. She swore.

"Girls _PLEASE!_" Miranda, that _imbecile_! She came running to them with her slapdash, haphazard makeup running, though they could easily tell that she hadn't cried a drop; the eyedropper bottle was still in her front pocket. She fell down dramatically and began to sob, resting her head on their feet. "Th-the vial! I-it..." the two foxes looked at each other, each sneering in disgust. Of course she had to have something to do with it. "It spilt _everywhere_." She put extra emphasis on the 'everywhere' part of the statement.

Shadira felt her right eye twitch in disgust, and Adri's lips pursed disapprovingly. How _stupid_ could she be? They had half a mind to backhand the hedgehog right there and then, but stopped at the sound of screaming.

"HHHHHHHWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE- hi!" the two foxes cringed at the insane looking hedgehog, whose eyes were large and dilated, like a child who'd had _far _too much Christmas Candy. "IIIIIIIIIM Twik!" he twitched, slightly but noticeably, "what's _your_ name?" he was smiling brightly, and Shadira's disdain was steadily growing. The boy was too darned happy for her liking. Adri wasn't surprised when she had him in a stranglehold within the next ten seconds. He didn't writhe, but still had the same metronomic smile in place.

Shadira was barely containing her anger, and she closed down harder on the hedgehog's throat, "How'd you get here?" she commanded. Her arm jerked, and Twik's stable smile was betrayed for a second by a stray look of confusion.

Twik cocked his head under her scorn gazes, "There's a sign and I- OOOH SHIINY!" he fell out of Shadira's grasp and made a dash for a big red button. The same button that Miranda had touched.

"NO!" Twik winced and stopped sheepishly looking at the infuriated Adriana. She had one of her gloved hands resting near her red suspenders, and a Twix bar was held in the other, "Step away from the button, and get the chocolate!" she was cooing as if she were talking to a pet. Twik obliged, and followed her to a glass dome in the far corner of the room. She threw the chocolate treat in, and closed the heavy glass doors before returning to Shadira and the Barbie-hog, Miranda.

Yawning, Miranda started to talk, "Glad we got rid of him, right guys?" she didn't notice the two foxes un-approving gaze as she continued to talk. She turned to face them. "So, now what?" They smiled.

"YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE!" She was now in the same cage as a chocolate-high Twik Quik. Twik was smiling at her, and it was then that she realized where the glass cage was positioned. Right above it was a large air vent, and it was blowing. Hard.

"You're very pretty!" Twik cooed, and his smile grew larger. Miranda sighed, mentally noting to herself how much she hated life. Twik laughed to himself; this was going to be fun.

* * *

A quiet melody bounced off the walls, and they in turn careened towards the sound.

The Hedgehog-Tarantula-Bird trio stopped abruptly, grinning at the wicked music they'd made together. Zero smirked at the other two, and stood up straight, "We sound good." He declared, casually running his fingers through his quills, and then flipping them back in place. His gaze landed on Victor, who drummed easily.

"That we do," he laughed, and turned to the last person in the group. His smile dropped and he stooped, squinting accusingly at the techni-coloured fowl before hunching over and scowling, "Who _are_ you?"

The bird's eyes widened, fear staining his ill-toned features when Victors gaze didn't leave him. He began to hyperventilate, and sweat pooled beneath him. "I-i-i-i -!" He didn't finish his statement. Instead he exploded, rudely leaving behind feathers of neon blue and green; as well as a ton of mismatched glitter that floated aimlessly in the air.

Zero coughed, shaking the feathers from his red, flannel shirt and smiling, "Well, that was eventful..." his gaze never shifted from the former birds' explosion point. He really had never seen the boy before... "Hey, Vic-," glitter floated down the rafters and into his mouth, "My_ GOSH_," he sputtered, the surrounding floor quickly wetting with spit, "THAT'S _DISGUSTING_!"

Watching the scene unfold, Victor couldn't help but laugh at his friend. He drummed the same nonsensical beat just to hear it bounce off the concave walls once more, and grinned. He still hadn't been found out about a certain prank he'd pulled earlier in the term. "Oi," Zero turned towards him with his now-blue tongue sticking out. He raised an eyebrow and muttered 'What', still trying to rid himself of the taste. "You remember that band thing that happened last year... what was it called again?"

Zero pulled his tongue back in, and tapped his chin indignantly. "Turgid Fest?" he questioned, not understanding why the real name wouldn't come to him, "What about it?" He crossed his arms over his chest, transferring most of his weight to one leg.

"When does it start, again?" he knew the answer to this question, but wanted to see if the albino-furred hedgehog was on the same page as he.

Apparently he was. "I'll call Yomo," mid-toned beeps sounded from his iPhone before he'd even finished the statement.

* * *

Slicing through the chilly water surrounding her was as natural a movement for her as brushing her short pixie-cut hair, and stopping for breath just seemed like a roadblock to Nightshade the Hedgebat.

Regardless, she pulled up at the familiar but ever-shrill tweeting of a whistle. The water, her natural surroundings, broke as she finally reached the surface and began to breast stroke towards a ledge. As she pulled herself out, refusing to reach for the ladder to her right, she was tempted to fall back in. Another second wouldn't hurt anyone would it...?

"Two minutes twenty five, Nightshade," the bewinged hedgebat ignored the crimson furred hedgehog and took hold of her dark blue towel. She plopped the towel over her head and smiled when the world around her went black. "With that attitude, you'll be too sloppy to win _anything_!" His face met with a size eight flip-flop, and a playfully indignant frown from Nightshade.

"As if _you_ can talk, chess boy!" she giggled as he rolled his eyes, arms raised in defeat. Her eyes were shut tightly, and she didn't noticed as he walked up behind her, a small cylindrical candle in hand. She took a deep breath, and the enticing aroma of vanilla filled her senses. Her petite hands wrapped around the delicate thing, and she brought it closer to her face. "Y'know Kazilk, you're pretty _nice_ when you want to be."

Kazilk refused to let the scarlet blush fill his cheeks, and shook his head defiantly "Whatever," he muttered, trying his best to fight with his body's urge to... to... He took his hand from the candle, careful not to put out the amber glow that had his friend, his _dear_ friend, so transfixed. He looked at her through the corner of his eye, and didn't have the strength to look away. Maybe he was scared that if he did she, like her family before her, would just...

"So, we were going to the movie later?" she posed it as a question, as if he'd forgotten to tell her of the plans and not the other way around.

Kazilk bit his lip nervously, and a swift breath escaped his lips, "Sure, Nightshade. Sure." The girl made a squeaking sound and stood up, quickly exiting the porcelain tiled area with a hushed _tap, tap, tap _following close behind her.

She turned at the Women's change room and waved happily, "See you there, buddy!" She called to him before she entered the room without second thought. She was harsh; she didn't even pretend to like him and yet there, he was spending seconds, minutes, _hours _thinking of the possibilities. Hoping that maybe, just _maybe _it'd be different one day.

He sighed. Buddy, huh? That's all he was to her? A friend, a pal. Her buddy...

**END -**

_Really, it's been too long! Darling, I must apologize for taking so long. No more in future, okay? No more, I say! Nay! I shan't default; not even writers block shall tarnish my pride!_

_Oh yeah, you too readers. I love you guys X3 _

_And thanks... oh my, we have a lot here, now don't we? Oh well, here it goes!_

Eunacis, EmpireofShadow, zero the hedgehog, AnalynnJayden, TailsnManic (Upstairs Overlord Steve e.t.c) and more, I think...

By the way: If you have re-designed your oc since you sent it in, or you don't think I've been fair to it, then please don't hesitate to tell me. Just... be nice about it, kay?


	11. Author's Note of Ending

_This story is undergoing a massive overhaul! _

_I'm restarting from scratch, with different characters and an actual plotline. Find me if you can~! :3 (Or just ask; that works too.)_

_And thanks so much for being on the ride to this point, I really appreciate it!_

_._

_=w=_

_._

**The 'Saga's':**

**1****st**** Saga****:** _Potential Love and Family Doves_

What was Happening: _A huge couple Saga. Mostly lighthearted. Would explain the connections in back stories e.t.c_

Key characters: _Karen, Eunacis, Most teachers, Shadira, Miranda, Adriana, Lexi, Pascal_

**2****nd**** Saga:** _Future Flashes and Goreball_

What was Happening: _ A switch to a more competitive side of things in which everyone was going to get doppelgangers and the sport 'Goreball' was going to be a driving force. At the end, it is hinted that all Sonic original cast has been killed off/erased from memory and that the eleventh and twelfth graders are graduating or (for the eleventh grade only) coming back._

Key Characters: _Most Sonic characters. Ookami, Spark, Tanica, Mr. Garret. Sight Anders, 'Sandy' Therford._

**3****rd**** Saga**: _A thousand miles_

What was happening: _The schools were going to split, the boys becoming an all boys school, and the girls becoming an all girls school. Not so much of a saga as it was a character building thing and revealing the Principal, e.t.c. Was going to continue on to the change of the school structure and the introduction of the Big Bad. Was going to end at the halfway point of Karen's tenth year._

Key Characters: _Undecided. D the Hedgie._

**4****th**** to 5****th**** Saga's**: _Time skip_

What was happening: _Fillers, shorts, everything goes through as normal. Big Bad further developed, tensions and stuff made. Graduations taking place. Ookami and the children of the future would return home. Shadira's mother would give birth._

Key Characters: _All_

**6****th**** to 8****th**** Saga**: _Complete Reboot_

What was Happening: _The final Saga in which the battle against the Big Bad was going to take place. Lots of different things with love and justice and stuff like that taking place._

Key Characters: _As many as possible._

_As you can see, I had plans, but they failed. I'm sorry I couldn't get further before they did, though._

_._

_=w=_

_._

**Where I was going (couples romantically wise)****:**

_Therford and Sight were, in fact, going to be an on-and-off couple, acting as more of a comic relief pairing until the fourth saga, when Sight would either break it off or propose. _

_Vanilla and Vector were a kind of 'cuteness' couple, nothing serious was going to come out of the relationship aside a few dates. They were going to coordinate a majority of the 'couple' events._

_Karen and Eunacis were going to date on and off for the first half of the year, then they would take a break, and resume partially in Karen's year twelve. It was going to be a 'major' couple, and play a large part in the third saga as well as the eighth._

_Tanica and Spark were going to be a side couple, more so for a cuteness/fluff factor. They would play a large part in the second, third and eighth saga when Ookami would reveal to them her origins, and in the final battle._

_Yomo and Carey were going to be a major side couple, although the other info for this was lost. They would've graduated before anything super-cool took place._

_Miranda and Twik were going to be a comic relief couple, but were going to be constant until their graduation. Then after that too, coming back periodically for comic relief purposes._

_Pascal and Lexi were going a constant couple, playing a major side role in the third and last sagas. They, being ghosts, would provide information to them in the final battle in the eighth saga._

_All other couples were mostly comic relief or fluff._

_._

_=w=_

_._

**Where I was going (School wise)****:**

_As it was a school, I was going to stop the story open-ended when Karen graduated twelfth grade (which is optional, and counts towards university level stuff). _

_They were going to take home the championships for Goreball and other sports._

_Terra was going to come back as a teacher's aid._

_There would be shorts every once in a while regarding things like Halloween and New Years._

_The rest is spoilers for the new story, and will not be disclosed_

_._

_=w=_

_._

**About the New Story****:**

_It takes place in the next generation, detailing not Karen, but Karen's daughter in a semi-apocalyptic world. There is still order and stuff, but monsters aren't nearly as tame as they should be. Of course through all this, you must retain a 65% average in school or else you get kicked out or need to make it up._

_School is partially mandatory, meaning it's a way to keep children safe if parents can't. But there is a curfew at 9:00pm, while lessons start at 8:45am. The nearest town in available by a bus that comes at 5:00pm, 7:30 and at midnight. _

_Families may visit, but they rarely can, due to the laws in place to protect civilians. _

_There is an underground-type arena thing against people who control the monsters. It's bloody, lawless, and totally allowed...so long as the right teachers know where you are, and the others never find out._

_The other school, Sol Terra, is also available, but will appear very little through the story. The principals of both schools are rarely revealed._

_There would be almost NO Sonic canon. Be it Silver or the kids from the 'Years Later' Arks._

_I hope you'll join me for this new story! If you wish to, just PM me about it, or leave a note in your review saying 'I'd like my OC in this' or something like that!_


End file.
